Kankuro & Taka
by SwordFire19
Summary: Errrrr my second story to put on here...i dunno if it's good at all...ha u tell me. looking forward to your comments... what a drag...


Taka & Kankuro

Chapter 1

"What! We have to go to Konoha to what!" Kankuro yells.

"We promised to help with the younger ninja there for a week and we have important business to take care of there so that will last another week." Temari said sticking her finger in the ear that Kankuro so nicely yelled in.

"Ugh…snot nose little brats! A week!" Kankuro stomped off.

"I think…that went well…" Gaara said. Temari sighed. ()

Three days later in Konoha.

Taka sits on her favorite swing. It was on a tree that overlooked the entire village. She had her nose deep in a book. The sun was beginning to set.

"Taka! Taka!" someone yelled. Shizune was running up toward Taka. Taka didn't even notice. Shizune ran up and grabbed her shoulders. "Taka!"

"Yes!? Shizune?!" Taka said jumping up surprised to see Shizune. She was an intelligent looking person with blemish free skin. Her long soft brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Her eyes were a sparkling blue color.

"What are you doing! You are supposed to be at the gate waiting for the Suna officials and the Kazekage!" Shizune yelled.

"What are you talking about? It's not even seven yet…" Taka said saving the page in her book and closing it. She put her glasses on and pushed them up her nose.

"Yeah I know…IT'S PAST SEVEN!" Shizune yelled.

"Are you serious!" Taka said jumping up.

"Yes! Go now! They should be here any second!" Shizune ordered. Taka ran off toward the gate.

Five minutes later at the gate.

"Ok…where is our welcome party…" Kankuro asked turning from the gate and facing Temari, Gaara, and the four sand Genin that were accompanying them. Suddenly someone landed right behind Kankuro. He turned around and saw Taka standing there. There was a book under her arms, and she had her eyes closed. She pushed her glasses up, then looked to Kankuro straight in the eyes. The wind slightly blew the few strands of hair in front of her face. She was wearing a tight 'V' cut white shirt and tight dark blue, blue jeans.

"Taka…Taka Izanami. Leaf Jounin. Nice to meet you…" Taka held her hand out. Kankuro just stood there and looked at her.

"Nice…" Taka said dropping her hand and passing Kankuro. 'Rude..' She though.

"Ah you must be the one we are staying with the next two weeks?" Temari said shaking her hand.

"Yes." Taka said smiling. She shook Gaara's hand as well.

"So…Temari…" Taka pointed to Temari, "…Gaara…" She then pointed to Gaara, "And Kankuro…" She said turning to Kankuro.

"Correct me if I'm wrong." Taka said plainly. They all nodded. Temari smiled, "Wow we haven't even met and you already know our names."

"It's my job to know as much as I can about all of you." Taka said.

Temari nodded and looked at the book under her arm. She gasped, "Is that 'Velvet Touch'!" She said wide-eyed.

"Why yes it is." Taka said blinking, "You read these?"

"Yes I love them! I have half the series! Tokamaya is my favorite cara--" Temari stopped when she noticed Kankuro and Gaara staring at her in confused shock. (like O.o wtf she talking bout?)

"What kind of book is it?" Kankuro said sneaking the book from Taka.

"Hey!" Taka turned around. Kankuro flipped through the pages.

"Wow! Mature romance!" Kankuro read a few lines. Taka snatched the book from him. "Don't touch my stuff…" She said in a deadly tone.

"Anyway! Shall we continue!" Temari said walking over to Taka. Taka smiled and closed her eyes. She pushed her glasses up, "Of course." She turned and faced the gate. She starts walking. Temari runs up to her. "So…yeah Tokamaya is my favorite character!" Temari and Taka laughed. Behind them Kankuro was whispering to Gaara.

"Ha…for a four eyed book worm, she is smoking hot, and is feisty."

Taka stopped dead in her tracks and spun around slowly on her heels. She had an eerie smile on her face. They couldn't see her eyes.

Gaara moved far away from Kankuro. Kankuro looked at Gaara confused. When he looked back Taka was right in his face with fire in her eyes, "Eh he he…did…you just call me…four eyes…" She twitched.

Kankuro didn't answer.

"Yeah…and this is coming from a fag looking boy who wears paint and a black jumpsuit, while running around playing with dolls!" Taka said quite loudly. Temari covered her mouth to stop from laughing. The four sand Genin didn't know what to do. They were allies but she looked ready to attack.

"Don't do anything to her…Kankuro deserves this…" Gaara said holding his hand up. They loosened up.

Taka raised her fist. Kankuro didn't move but he flinched. Taka sighed and let go, "Ugh…I guess its true…" She walked ahead with her hands in her pockets. Everyone looked confused. Taka walked by a tree and without even turning to it she punched straight through it like she wasn't even trying.

Everyone was wide-eyed even Gaara. (Oo) "You would have been toasted…" Temari said to Kankuro. She ran ahead catching up with Taka.

Gaara looked at him and shook his head.

They finally got to Taka's home. It was quite large. There was a bath house in the back and a small tranquility stream with a small waterfall. As soon as they opened the door two maids walked out and led them in.

"Your rooms will be near mine. You each also have your own room but two of you will have to share a bathroom and one of you will have to share with me." Taka pointed down a hall. There were two rooms on the left and two on the right. There was one room right at the end of the hall. "That last room down there is to the backyard. Temari this is yours…" Taka stopped and opened the door to her room. It was the first one on the left. Temari walked in. "This is nice, thank you." Temari said looking around.

"Your welcome…You can go ahead and unpack your things." Taka walked down the hall with Gaara and Kankuro. "Gaara this is your room." Taka stopped in front of the second room on the left. Gaara walks in. A third made comes down the hall and calls the other two away. Apparently there's been an accident somewhere. Taka takes the towels from one of the maids and lets them go.

"Well, well…Kankuro…" Taka said sourly. She took him to the right side of the hall. "This is your room…" She said opening the door and walking in. He followed her. She placed the towels on his bed and turned around, "Well I hope you enjoy your stay here." She didn't even look at him.

"Listen. I'm sorry about earlier…" Kankuro said while placing his scrolls against the wall.

"Ah don't mention it. It's done forgotten." Taka said sighing. "It's just I've always been called that and it just burns me up when I hear it. But it's all good." Taka pushes up her glasses again. Kankuro nodded. There was silence for a minute. Kankuro looked around the room and finally noticed that he and Taka had to share a bathroom.

"Oh…I see now." Kankuro smiles.

"What?" Taka asks.

"Me and you have to share a bathroom. That was your plan all along wasn't it!"

"No…not really…" Taka sweatdropped.

"Yeah it is! You so want me."

"Uh…no…I don't…" Taka sweatdropped even more.

"Ah you don't have to admit it now. Maybe I will see you later on tonight." Kankuro laughs a very pervertive laugh. Taka gasped and frowned hard at him. He looked her over with lust in his eyes.

"You stupid perv!" Taka stomps out.

Kankuro yells after her, "Hey why don't you let me borrow one of those 'Velvet Touch' books!" He laughed. He heard Taka slam the door to her room.

Taka went over to her window seat. She opened the window. It was very beautiful looking with the soft pink curtains flowing in the wind. The window seat was a soft pink color with three fluffy pillows on them, the pillows were a soft blue, light green, and soft yellow color.

She sat down, took her glasses off, and began reading her book.

Suddenly someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said not even looking up from her book. She heard the door open then close. She looked up and saw Temari. She was wide-eyed ogling all the books that Taka had stacked on shelf after shelf all around her room.

"You have so many books!" Temari said in shock. Then she saw one corner of the room with thirty five volumes of 'Velvet Touch'. "You have all the volumes!" Temari was ecstatic.

"Oh yes…I've read them over like a million times. How many do you have?" Taka asked.

"I have like up to seventeen." Temari laughed.

"Well here…" Taka said getting up. She walked over to the books and pulled out volumes eighteen, nineteen, and twenty. "…since your staying here for a while you can read these."

"Seriously!" Temari said excited.

"Sure why not. I don't mind at all."

"Thank you!" Temari said taking the books.

"Eh don't mention it." Taka laughed.

"Oh and Gaara's girlfriend…she's Sanura…Suna ANBU leader, she might come and stay with Gaara for a few days. If you haven't been informed of it.."

"Oh that's fine. I have been informed of it. Thank you." Taka smiled.

Later on that evening.

Taka goes down the hall and knocks on Temari's door. She sticks her head in. Temari was laying on her bed reading 'Velvet Touch' closely.

"Hey suppers ready."

Temari nodded and put the book down. Taka walked to Gaara's room and knocked on the door quietly. Gaara opened it. "Suppers ready." He nodded and walked out. He walked off just as Temari came out and they left to the dining room.

She hesitantly walked to Kankuro's room. She was thinking about just leaving him and not telling him supper was ready. But she wasn't going to be that mean. She walked over to his door and banged on it.

"Hello!" She yelled.

No answer.

"Hello?" Taka opened the door and poked her head through just as she saw Kankuro put on his hood.

"Yeah what is it?" Kankuro asked not even turning around.

"Oh there you are…suppers ready." Taka said. Then she closed the door back. She was walking down the hall and she heard Kankuro come out of his room. He began walking behind her.

Taka felt like he was watching her closely and it made her uncomfortable. She spun around but no one was there. She looked ahead of her and she saw Kankuro turning a corner.

"Paranoia…" She whispered to herself.

She walked into the dining room. Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara were already sitting down. Taka walked into the kitchen. She grabbed some plates of food and helped the maids bring it out. She began putting the plates of food on the table. She leaned over Kankuro which was a bad idea from the start because he kept staring at her pervertivly from the side. Taka quickly went to the other side of the table and placed the rest of the plates there. She leaned over again which was just as bad as the first time because Kankuro could see down her shirt. Taka rolled her eyes when she saw him looking at her and quickly finished and sat down. They began eating. Taka quietly pulled out her book.

"Why are you always reading those naughty books!?" Kankuro asked.

"They are not naughty! I just got to the best part." Taka said defensively.

"The best naughty parts." Kankuro whispered. Taka slammed her book down on the table.

"The book is about real love…happy ending relationships! The way people like me wish love would be like!" Taka was wide-eyed she didn't mean to say that last part. "I mean…ugh…its just a good book…" Taka finished.

"Chill…I was just asking." Kankuro holds his hands out in front of him defensively.

"More like trying to tick me off." Taka scoffed.

They finished eating and walked back to their rooms. Before they all went to bed Taka said, "You guys need to be up at least at five so you can get ready and we will head over to the academy." They all nodded and went to their rooms.

The next day.

Everyone was finally up and ready. Taka was wearing a tight nice looking blackish grey 'V' cut shirt and another pair of tight dark blue, blue jeans. She pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Ok here we go. On to the academy!" Taka seemed to be in a cheerful mood.

"Somebody seems happy." Kankuro said laughing.

"Why now that you mention it…I am very happy!" Taka said looking over her shoulder while sticking her tongue out, and giving a peace sign.

"Wow it is a bit outgoing." Kankuro said laughing to himself.

"What did you expect me to be? The ultra shy weird girl who always reads?" Taka turned around with her hands on her hips, walking backwards.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Taka sighed, "Well I am Haha. I'm just a bit…I just feel weird today! Ok!"

Everyone laughed.

"Maybe it's because you don't have your nose in a book." Kankuro said noticing she didn't have any books with her.

"Don't make me hurt you." Taka said smiling mischievously, "I'm in to much of a good mood."

Kankuro smiles. Temari and Gaara walked ahead of Kankuro.

They get to the academy just as the bell rang.

"Well well look who it is! Taka! Welcome back." Iruka walked up.

"Hello Iruka sensei!" Taka smiled. "Were all here."

"Wait your helping too?" Temari asked Taka.

"Yes. They asked and I said I would." Taka smiled.

"Awesome!" Temari said walking up.

"Well right this way. The kids should be waiting." Iruka led them through the gate.

When they got to the training ground kids were everywhere. They were talking and playing. A group of kids turned and saw Taka coming. Taka was talking to Iruka.

"So then I was like yeah stupid!" Taka laughed. Iruka laughed just as hard. Suddenly Taka was tackled to the ground. Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara jumped back.

"TAKA SENSEI!!" The kids yelled as they hugged her.

"Whoa! Guys your choking me!" Taka said laughing. She hugged all the kids that attacked her.

"Taka sensei! It's been so long!" One of the girls cried.

"Haha yes it has Kama." Taka said hugging the girl. Taka stood up.

"Wow the kids seem to really like you!" Temari said laughing.

Taka smiled and dusted herself off. "Yeah they do."

"I hate kids…" Kankuro mumbled. Taka rolled her eyes. Suddenly all the other Jounin showed up.

"Ok guys I should now mention the changes they made." Iruka said to where all the Jounin could hear. Taka looked up confused. "They changed the rules and said that two members for every six children. They made the group list right here. And the group leaders." Iruka stuck it to a tree. Taka ran over and scanned it. Her jaw dropped.

"NO! You cant be freaking serious!" Taka yelled. (.) Kankuro and Temari ran over. Temari read it and started laughing.

Kankuro looked up, "Are you serious! Me and Taka!"

"I think I would rather have pins stuck in my eyes!!" Taka mutters.

"Come on Taka. You can do this. You're an elite Jounin. Be a big girl and do your job." Kakashi said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Taka had an eerie glint in her eye, "I didn't say I wasn't going to lead with him…I'm going to do it…" Taka said through gritted teeth.

"Ok just saying…" Kakashi backed off.

"Well…anyway! Go get with your groups and begin." Iruka said changing the subject.

"OK! We got…Kama! Haya! Ami! Dai! Haru! Mamoru!" The kids slowly walked over to them. There was Kama a cute, happy looking girl with short blond hair, who was also one of the kids who glomped Taka. Haya another little girl who looked quite intelligent, but also secluded. She had long black hair that covered her face. Ami galloped right up and said, "Ami that's me!" She looked quite friendly. Her long blond hair was pulled back and she had a cute butterfly clippie in her hair. Dai walked up and smirked. He looked a bit full of himself. He had spiky brown hair and it was slightly falling in his eyes. Haru was light looking. So calm. His white hair brought out his blue eyes. He looked so airy. Then finally Mamoru. He looked quite strong for a kid. His dark brown hair was messy and he wore large goggles on his face.

"Ok we seem to have us an interesting group!" Taka said looking them over.

"Sooo…lets see what you got!" Taka stood over them. "Ami you can go first!"

Ami walked up and waited.

"Ok you see that tree over there?" Everyone looked. "Hit it." It was at least five yards away.

Ami took the dagger that Taka handed to her and threw it towards the tree she hit it dead center. She jumped in the air. "WHOOO!! I did it!"

"Good job!" Taka said smiling. "Now…Haru? How bout you!"

Haru came forward and took another dagger. He looked to the tree and then took a stance. He threw the dagger with such speed and agility. It hit it dead center and knocked Ami's dagger off the tree.

"Wow! Haru good job!" Taka said patting him on the back.

Kankuro sat on the ground bored. Taka almost kicked him but she held in the urge. Dai ran up.

"Ok It's my turn! I will wipe the floor with you all!" Dai took the dagger from Taka. Kankuro laughed at her expression. Dai looked at the tree and threw the dagger. It went straight by the tree.

"er…not bad Dai." Taka said patting his head. Dai was shocked at himself. "No let me try again I can do it!" Dai took another dagger. He threw it and it missed the tree even further.

"Er…It's not that bad…" Taka says patting him on the head again. Dai mumbles and stomps off.

"Er…Kama! My friend! How bout you show your stuff!" Kama came forward and took the dagger from Taka. She hesitated at first. She frowns and looks at Taka. "It's ok you can do it." Taka smiles reassuringly. 'She's never been the most confident kid…' Taka remembered. Kama looked at the tree and threw the dagger it was a bit high, if it was an enemy she was throwing it at it surely would have went over his head, but still it hit the tree.

"Wow! Good job Kama! See you can do it! Just be more confident in yourself and you can do anything!" Kankuro coughed in disagreement. Taka shot him a death stare. Luckily Kama didn't notice.

"Mamoru…your turn sweetie…" Taka said kindly. Mamoru walked up and took a dagger. He looked at the tree and reared back and threw the dagger full force. It landed in the tree right above Haru's. It was embedded deep in there. Taka blinked in astonishment. "Well…that was…wow very good Mamoru! Very good…" Taka said happily.

"…now finally Haya…" Taka said looking to where Haya was standing. Haya was sitting on the ground. "Er…Haya it's your turn."

"I don't want to." Haya said quietly.

"Well…why not?" Taka asked.

"Because…I don't know how…" Haya said even quieter.

"Well…why don't you try anyway…" Taka asked holding out a dagger.

"I guess…" Haya stood up. She had a doll in her hand. She took the dagger and looked to the tree. She threw the dagger and it only went halfway then it stuck in the ground. (…-)

"Well…not bad." Taka said smiling half-heartedly. Haya sulked back to her spot and sat down.

"So tell us about you." Dai suddenly spoke.

"Well my name is Taka. I am a Jounin…and that's pretty much it about me…" Taka answered.

"And you…" Dai said looking to Kankuro.

"I'm a puppet master. I control puppets." Kankuro said proudly.

"So you play with dolls?" Dai said plainly.

() "No…there's a difference…" Kankuro said through gritted teeth.

"You're a puppet master?" Haya said looking up. You could tell her eyes were wide in astonishment even though her hair was covering most of her face.

"Yes I am." Kankuro said looking at her. She looked back down.

"Er…so tell us about yourselves…" Taka said looking to Haya and then to Kankuro who shrugged.

After they all explained everything about themselves Taka said, "Ok so now…I want you to get into pairs and show me something unique in your fighting skills." They all got into groups all except Haya and Kama.

"She says she doesn't want to…" Kama explained.

"Kankuro come help me…" Taka said motioning for Kankuro to come.

"Ugh…why!" Kankuro whined.

"Just shut up and come on." Taka growled. They walked over to Haya. "Hey…why don't you want to show us your unique fighting skills?" Taka asked Haya kindly.

"Because…I cant…I don't know how…and I cant perfect it…" Haya said sadly.

"Well why don't you show us what you can do." Kankuro said a bit to rudely.

Haya holds up her doll. She did a hand sign and chakra strings formed from the dolls joints to her fingertips. The doll started moving.

"This is all I can do…but…" Then the doll just started acting a bit crazy. "…I cant control it right." Kankuro was wide-eyed and slack jawed. Taka smiled.

"Wow…you have done more than any academy student at your age ever could so far!" Taka looked at Kankuro. "I think Kankuro could help you with controlling your doll…I mean puppet…since he is a puppet master himself."

Haya looked up quickly, wide-eyed. "Really! Would he!" Haya looked to Kankuro with pleading eyes.

Kankuro really didn't want to but Haya really wanted his help and she was quite unique, "Sure why not."

Haya jumped up and hugged Kankuro, "Thank you!"

"Hey hey ok…your welcome!" Kankuro said. Taka laughed at his confused face. He looked up at her. Their eyes met for a moment. Taka realized then and dropped her gaze.

Haya sat back up she kept moving her hair out of her face so she could see.

Taka noticed this, "Hey Haya…how about I put your hair up? It's gotta be annoying you and it's really hot outside." Taka sat down beside her.

"But…I look ugly…" Haya said shyly.

"No you don't…whoever said that must be really jealous of you! They don't know what they are talking about. Trust me I know this." Taka laughed.

"Well…ok…" Haya said turning around so Taka could get to her hair.

Kankuro just watched. Taka reached up and began pulling the pony tail out of her hair. Kankuro was curious. He hasn't seen her with her hair down since he got here. She slid the pony tail off the end of her hair and shook her head a bit letting the hair bounce down her back. She had long beautiful wavy light brown hair that reached about to her waist. It looked almost like it was glowing in the sunshine. She ran her fingers through it slowly. Kankuro stared at her. 'Wow…' he thought. Some of the hair curled around her face. 'Wower…' Kankuro couldn't help but stare. Taka looked at him then looked back to Haya.

"Ok here we go." Taka said pulling Haya's hair up and making a small bun she wrapped the pony tail around it and it held it's place.

"There…all better!"

Haya looked up. She had a really pretty face. Dai took notice to this. When he looked at her he got hit with a rock that he was playing with. Haya blushed when she noticed. Taka smiled.

"Lunch time everyone!" Iruka said loudly for everyone to hear.

Dai walked over. "Uh…Hey…ah…do you wanna go eat lunch with me…and my friends?" Dai asked Haya he blushed and scratched his neck smiling. Haya looked up to Taka asking for an answer. Taka nodded and mouthed the word, "Go!" Haya stood up and nodded. She ran off with Dai and the others.

Gaara and Temari walked over. Temari starts laughing and Gaara looked a bit flustered.

"What is it?" Taka said looking at Gaara's expression.

"Gaara's got a mini me!" Temari couldn't help but laugh harder.

"What do you mean?" Kankuro said standing up. Then a young boy walked from behind Gaara. He was wearing the exact same clothes as Gaara and he had painted a heart on his forehead and black paint around his eyes. He had his arms crossed and a blank stare. The only difference was that he was tan, his hair was brown, and he had eyebrows.

Taka took one look at him and fell backwards on the ground laughing. Kankuro busted out into full tears of laughter. Gaara looked even more agitated.

"I'm sorry but, Hahaha, that's just, Haha, wow!" Taka stood up. "Ha lets go to lunch." She said turning around she had her eyes closed. She ran into someone her glasses fell off. She looked up. She was wide-eyed because she couldn't see that well she blinked and focused in. It was Kankuro. He looked into her eyes. Taka stopped smiling and stared back.

Temari looked at them funnily. Gaara was trying to shake the mini him off of his leg. "T..Temari…help…"

Kankuro bent down and picked up her glasses. "You dropped these…" Taka took them and blinked. "Oh…uh…yeah…thanks!" She took her glasses and cleaned them off. She put them back on her face. Then she heard Temari yell, "Hey Shikamaru!" Taka saw Shikamaru walk over. "Hey Temari…wanna go get some lunch?" Temari looked at her two brothers and Taka. They all nodded. "Sure!" Temari walked off with Shikamaru.

Suddenly someone tackled Gaara to the ground. "GAARRRRAAAA!!"

"Sanura! You made it!" Gaara said hugging her.

"Yes I sure did! I'm a bit late but I'm here!" Sanura smiled.

"So lets go get lunch! How have you been!" Sanura helped Gaara up and they walked off without a word to Taka or Kankuro. Taka looked around. Her and Kankuro were the only ones left in the academy training field.

Kankuro looked around as well, "Errr…so…lunch?"

"Ah…" Taka scratched her head and ran her fingers through her hair, "Er…sure…yeah." They walked off. They found a nice looking restaurant. They walk in and take a seat in the corner.

"So…Haya seems to be pretty cool…" Kankuro said trying to come up with a topic.

"Yeah…for a guy who hates kids you seemed to like her." Taka laughed.

"Well…oh hush…" Kankuro said looking at her through slanted eyes.

They ordered their food. It was quiet and awkward. Kankuro kept fidgeting and Taka kept messing with her fork.

"Sooo…are the rumors true?" Taka asked.

"What rumors?" Kankuro questioned.

"About you being nothing but a horn dog who likes to get with girls and is all touchy feely…oh yeah and is a pervert…"

"Er well not all of it…" Kankuro sweatdropped. "Yeah I like girls and I like to oogle them but I'm not all weird like. Plus the other guys think it's cool."

"Ah…I see…" Taka rolls her eyes.

"So what are you? How do you live? You seem pretty boring to me…" Kankuro teased.

"Well…I just do my job…everyday…I read because I don't go out much and I don't have nothing to do…and books let me escape…"

"Escape what?" Kankuro was confused.

"Escape reality…reading books makes me happy but books like 'Velvet Touch' makes me sad…"

"Then why read it?"

"Because it makes me think…one day I could find a guy like him and I could have a relationship just like that…it would be perfect…but I know its not going to happen…and I'm silly for even talking about it…" Taka blushed.

"Nah it's fine." Kankuro said quietly.

"I'll give you the twelfth volume tonight…you can read it and see what I mean." Taka said quietly.

"Sure…" Kankuro said quietly.

"So…why don't you do more with the kids?" Taka said changing the subject.

"What do you mean I'm there aren't I? And I'm helping that one girl."

"Haya…yes…but you still gotta help with the others. Teach them something. Give them what they want." Taka said shrugging. Kankuro shrugged, "Maybe…"

Their food finally came. They quickly ate it and paid for it. They raced back to the academy training field. Dai, Haya, Kama, Mamoru, Haru, and Ami were already there waiting on them.

"Hey! Haya told us you are a puppet master!" Dai said just as Kankuro stopped.

"Yes. I am." Kankuro said.

"Is it true you can control people too?" Ami asked wide eyed.

"Yeah I can." Kankuro smiled.

"Show us." Haya said. Everyone nodded and asked him to show them.

"Er…ok!" Kankuro smiled mischievously. He grabbed Taka by the shoulders. "Taka will be my object of using."

Taka looked taken a back. "And what if I don't want to!"

"It's to late. Your under my control now." Kankuro smiled mischievously. Taka gasped. She couldn't move.

"Make her dance." Dei said laughing.

"Ok whatever the kids want." He laughed looking at Taka. She gave him the most evilest look. She stared at him through the slits of her eyes and her jaw was set.

Kankuro moved his finger around and Taka began moving around. She started spinning, twirling, and dancing.

"Make her fight!" Mamoru said loudly.

Kankuro shrugged and he moved his fingers. Taka reached into her pocket and pulled out a dagger. She tossed it toward a tree and the dagger went straight through it. Then she did a few flips and some hand signs and created a small fire ball.

While the kids were in awe with their, "OOOHS and AHHHS" Kankuro whispered in her ear, "How does it feel to be under my control?"

Taka laughs sourly and replies, "You better hope that I show a little mercy on you when you get finished…" She said back gritting her teeth.

"Oh don't be like that." Kankuro laughs quietly.

"HA HA AWEOSME! Now make her kiss you!" Dai said laughing.

Kankuro moves Taka closer to him. Taka stared him down hard.

"I think that's a bit to much guys." Kankuro said not even looking at Taka. Taka was surprised.

"Is there a way to break free of his control?" Haru asked.

"Yes there is. You just have to give a large but steady flow of your chakra through your body to your joints, like so…" Small points on Taka began to glow, "Then just pull back." Taka moved and the strings of chakra broke. "But it takes a lot out of you." Taka said catching her breath and walking away from Kankuro. The rest of the day went by quickly. The kid's didn't want to leave but they soon headed home.

Taka, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, and Sanura all went out to eat for supper that night. They all said that Taka shouldn't put her hair up because she looked very beautiful with it down. Then they talked about recent missions and they threw out an occasional joke. They finally got back home and headed straight to their rooms after a few goodnights. Taka grabbed the twelfth volume of 'Velvet Touch' and slid it under Kankuro's door. Then she ran back to her room.

Taka sat on her windowsill for a few minutes thinking about the fun day she had. She thought about how Kankuro had the chance to take advantage of her and kiss her but he didn't. 'Maybe most the rumors aren't true…most…' She thought. She lost track of time. She looked to a clock on the wall and gasped it was almost eleven. She needed to take a quick shower before she went to bed. She closed the curtains, pulled a towel off a shelf, and began undressing. She wrapped herself in her towel and walked to the bathroom door. She took her glasses off and held them in her hand so she could quickly put them on the counter and jump in the shower. She opened it and walked in. She stopped when she saw someone in the bathroom.

"Taka?" Came Kankuro's surprised voice. He looked at her only wearing a small towel with her hair down and her glasses off. He felt slightly warm. He blushed. 'Wow she looks so gorgeous without her glasses or her hair up…' he thought. He looked her up and down for a second blinking real hard, making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Taka was to shocked to speak. She put her glasses on and saw he wasn't wearing his weird black outfit, or hood, OR MAKEUP. He was also in a towel. It was low on his waist. She couldn't help but stare at him. He was so hot…and his arms were so…muscular looking. 'THAT is what he looks like under all that mess!!' she thought. She was blushing a very bright red.

"I…I…my bad!" She said spinning around. She went to leave out the door but she forgot her hand was on the door knob and she ran into it.

"Ouch!" She said rubbing her face.

"No I will go. I just finished." He said turning and walking toward the door to his room. "Oh and thanks for the book…" Then he opened it and walked out. Taka felt like sinking into the wall. She took her glasses off with shaking hands, and sat them on the counter. She stepped into the shower. (outside the door with Kankuro) He was leaned against the door wiping off the nosebleed. (back into the bathroom.) Taka couldn't even close her eyes because every time she did she kept seeing Kankuro. She had to turn the cold water on for a moment to clear her head.

She got out and dried off. She walked out of the bathroom and into her room. She got dressed and laid in her bed. She closed her eyes and the last thing she thought of was Kankuro.

"Kankuro…" She sighed as she slipped off into a deep sleep.

chapter 2

"Someone's gotta wake her up! Were going to be late!"

Taka woke up to voices in her room. "Someone wake her up!" She heard Temari say.

"Ok! I will do it! Gosh you bunch of babies!" She heard someone walk over to her bed. "Hey…Taka…wake up!" Taka rolled over and saw Sanura.

"What?" Taka said groggily.

"We are…er…kinda running late…everyone is ready but you." Sanura said quietly.

"WHAT!" Taka yelled jumping up. She raced to her drawers and pulled out some clothes. Then she hopped into the bathroom and changed quickly. She came out dressed. She grabbed her glasses and put them on.

"Sorry!" Everyone looked at her in amazement.

"That was…fast!" Sanura said following her out of the room.

They went out and got breakfast and ate it on the way to the academy training field. She looked at Kankuro and he looked back at her. They both blush and look away.

They get to the training field just as the Jounin get there. Then they go their separate ways into their groups. Kankuro and Taka didn't even talk much less look at each other.

Kankuro was helping Haya, who by the way had her hair pulled back out of her face, with controlling her doll and Taka was with the others learning how to walk up trees and how to aim their daggers. She kept sneaking peeks over at Kankuro and twice she caught him looking at her.

Finally when it was time for lunch Taka walked over to Haya.

"So how are you doing?" Taka asked.

"Much better! Kankuro sensei really helped a lot!" Haya said happily.

"Kankuro sensei?" Taka laughed. Kankuro smiled. Dai came over and took Haya by the hand.

"Come on! It's lunch time!" Dai said pulling her along with the rest of the group. She turned and waved at Kankuro and Taka.

"She seems to be doing much better." Taka said happily.

"Yeah…cute kid." Kankuro laughed. "Quick learner too."

There was an awkward silence. Taka was slightly bouncing on her heels and Kankuro kept looking around.

"Sooo…nice weather…" Taka said breaking the silence.

"Did things just get awkward?" Kankuro said quickly.

"No…no!" Taka said all to quickly, 'Of course not!…awkward no…" Taka cleared her throat.

"Oh course…" Kankuro said looking away. There was another short period of awkward silence.

"So…why do you wear that outfit…and the lipstick stuff? I mean come on you are so…" Taka stopped when she saw Sanura and Gaara coming over.

"Hey guys!" Sanura said happily. "Shikamaru, Temari, and us are all going out. You two wanna come?"

"Oh no I got something to do." Taka said shaking her head, "But thanks for the offer."

Sanura shrugged then looked at Kankuro. "And you?"

"Nah…I'm not really hungry…" Kankuro said while sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Ok then. See ya later!" Sanura said while walking off with Gaara toward Temari and Shikamaru.

Taka looked at Kankuro for a second and turned around. She began walking away. Kankuro headed off in the other direction.

Taka sat on her swing that over looked the entire Konoha village. She had her head in her hands. She was dragging her feet along the ground while the swing moved back and forth. 'He is so gorgeous…Augh…why does he have to be stuck in my head…duh because he is sooo freaking sexy…but still…' she was arguing in her head. She felt the swing jerk. She looked up and saw Kankuro holding the ropes. She looked at his face. She went slack jaw and leaned back so far that she fell out of the swing at Kankuro's feet. He wasn't wearing his black outfit no more nor was he wearing make up. He was wearing a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up behind his elbows and it was halfway buttoned up. He was wearing a fishnet like shirt underneath it and his pants were dark, almost black, blue jeans. He had two sweatband like things on each of his wrists with the Suna symbol.

"Kankuro…you…you changed!" Taka gasped. Kankuro helped her up.

"Er…yeah." Kankuro said smiling. "Do…do you like it?"

"Yeah! Yeah I do! …but why? Why did you change?"

"Because…well…I don't know…" Kankuro looked at her and blushed. When he blushed he just looked so gorgeous.

"Er…I read the book you gave me…" Kankuro said changing the subject. "It…it was pretty good…"

Taka blinked. "Did…did you change for…"

"For you…yeah…" Kankuro finished her sentence.

"Why?" Taka said blushing mega hard.

"Well…honestly…your not like most girls and you…your quite interesting…in a good way…and your not all that shy or loud…an…" Kankuro couldn't get the words out.

"Yeah…?"

"I kinda like you…" He said blushing and scratching his neck. It was so quiet that Taka couldn't hear it.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again!"

"No really I didn't hear it!" Taka laughed quietly.

"I really…Kinda like you…" Kankuro said a bit louder.

Taka smiled and blinked, "You know…when I first met you I really despised you…but…then I don't know…I guess I got to know you better and…well after that incident last night…" Taka let out a big sigh. "What I'm saying is…I really, Really like you too…" Taka walked closer to him and kissed him. He was shocked but he slowly put his hands on her waist, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

When they pulled apart Kankuro looked at her lovingly, "Would…would you…like to be my girlfriend?"

Taka was so shocked and surprised. She didn't know what to say. She's never dated before. This was 'her' first kiss as well. She felt a tingling sensation all throughout her body. A smile tugged at the side of her mouth.

"Y…Yes!" She said jumping on Kankuro. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him close. He hugged her back. Then he cupped her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. It was a kiss full of passion and love. Something…something Taka has never felt before. Her heart was skipping beats and was beating in an odd pattern. Kankuro could feel it because she was so close to him.

"We…should be getting back now…" Kankuro said quietly.

"Yeah…" Taka said blinking then looking toward the ground. Kankuro took her hand and they started walking back to the academy training ground. When Taka took her first step she almost fell.

"Whoa, you ok?" Kankuro said helping her up.

"Yeah! Fine!" Taka said embarrassed. 'I'm weak at my knees! Curse your good looks Kankuro!…no don't curse them!'

They got to the training grounds and walked in. They were the first ones there so they walked over to a tree and sat down. Kankuro leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Taka looked at him for the longest time. She then laid her head on his shoulder. They were still hand in hand. Taka closed her eyes.

Minutes later they heard people approaching.

"Hey Taka…Ka…n…kuro?" Temari was staring at her brother.

Gaara looked at his brother in confusion. Sanura was slack jawed.

"What happened to you!" Temari said loudly.

"Someone amazing…" Kankuro said standing up. He helped Taka up as well. She began blushing. He kissed her on the cheek and walked around Sanura, Gaara, and Temari. He was still holding Taka's hand so she followed. She looked back at them smiling.

Chapter 3

It was the last day of volunteer work at the academy. Almost all the kids were in tears.

In Taka's group Haya was showing off her newest puppets that she made. It was one of Kankuro and Taka. She was now able to control them both efficiently.

"Good job Haya!" Taka said laughing. Taka was no longer wearing glasses. She bought contacts. All of her students had learned something new that past week whether it be how to throw the daggers better or how to perfect a small jutsu. Kama seemed to be more confident in herself as was Haya. Haya and Kama were becoming best friends. Dai was seriously attracted to Haya and he always tried to show off for her even though it usually ended in disaster. Mamoru and Haru were good friends as well they often hung out with Ami who was always talking.

It was getting late and it was time for them to all go. "Bye guys! Hope to see you again sometime soon!" Taka waved. Kankuro came up and took her hand. "Bye guys!" Kankuro waved as well. The kids all waved back and ran off playing. Kankuro and Taka walked home hand in hand except when she jumped on his back. He carried her all the way home. When they got in the house they noticed no one was home.

"Huh? Hey they left a note." Taka said picking up a note off a table. She read it out loud, "'Taka and Kankuro, Me and Shikamaru are going out tonight and wont be back till late tonight. Gaara left to go and live with Sanura in her home the rest of the week. She lives a few miles away if you need them. Be good you two and see you later. Temari.' Well I guess we got the house to ourselves. Whoohoo lets have a party!" Taka turns around but Kankuro wasn't there. "Kankuro?" She walks down the hall. Suddenly she couldn't move. She smiled knowingly.

Kankuro walked up behind her, "How about a party for two?" He laughs.

"Not funny." Taka said grinning.

"Ha Ha…how does it feel to be under my control?" Kankuro whispers in her ear. It send shivers down Taka's spine.

"Mmmm…You better hope that I show a little mercy on you when you get finished…" Taka repeated with a total different meaning this time. Kankuro smiles mischievously. Then the bedroom door closes.

THE END


End file.
